Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Republic cannot be fixed, m'lady. It is time to start over." Count Dooku to Padmé Amidala The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS), also known as the Confederacy, the Separatist Confederacy,2 the [[New Order (Separatist)|New Order, the colloquially as Separatists or Seps for short, nicknamed the Sepies and lesser known as the Separatist Alliance was the government and separatist movement publicly led by Count Dooku, (and secretly led by Palpatine) formed by various planetary and Sector governments, as well as some mega-corporations, that declared intentions to leave the Galactic Republic, refusing to comply with its excessive taxation and corruption in the Galactic Senate during the Separatist Crisis Eventually, tensions between it and the Republic developed into Clone Wars after Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padmé Amidala were sentenced to execution on Geonosis and a group of Jedi led by Mace Windu attempted to rescue them. After the Republic revealed its Grand Army of the Republic on Geonosis, the Separatists were forced to retreat, beginning a great war that would last for three years and tear The galaxy apart. The CIS put fear in the hearts of countless citizens of the Republic, largely due to General Grievous. The Confederacy won many battles in the ensuing war but was dissolved when the Separatist Council was killed on Mustafar, allowing Palpatine to reform the Republic into the Empire The Confederacy marshaled armed forces to its cause, to be eventually used to topple the Republic and take the capital planet of Coruscant. The Trade Federation, commanded by the Republic to downsize its Droid Army after the Naboo incident, instead expanded its forces in secret, adding its Battle droid to the Separatist Droid Army steadily growing with input from other factions, such as the Techno Union. Foundries on Geonosis, Hypori, and elsewhere created countless billions of battle droids ready to fight for the Separatist cause, all while Dooku continued to recruit more star systems to his cause. However, the CIS would soon lose the advantage of surprise when Obi-Wan Kenobi, having tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett from Kamino to Geonosis, managed to send a message to Anakin Skywalker and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, betraying the Confederate presence on Geonosis. In the middle of sending the message, he was attacked by a Droideka, prompting Anakin and Padmé Amidala to go and rescue him. Arriving on Geonosis, both of them ended up getting captured in one of the massive Geonosis droid foundries, and were sentenced to death in an arena. However, in the middle of the executions, Mace Windu and an army of Jedi turned up, and engaged in the Battle of Geonosis with Geonosians and battle droids. Unfortunately, the sheer number of droids proved overwhelming, and soon only about a dozen Jedi remained. Fortunately for the Jedi, Master Yoda soon arrived with a cavalry of LAAT/i gunships, rescuing the Jedi. Republic forces struck all over Geonosis, and the Clone Wars began. The CIS was pushed off Geonosis For the next three years, the Republic and CIS would be engaged in a brutal war, with many dying on both sides. Unbeknownst to all, the war was merely all part of a plan by Darth Sidious to bring about his ultimate goal,domination of the galaxy. The Confederacy's legacy lived on in the form of the Death Star project, which became the Empire's feared superweapon, as well as the Imperial battle droids.